Quests, Revenge and Selfishness
by Akachinami-nyan
Summary: Beginning a new quest, Percy sets off with his friends onto a 7 month quest. The location is set in the most top-secret, terrifying, magical and yet the best school in England; Hogwarts. Percy has to fight with Nemesis's monsters that hide behind the Mist from humans, following their mistresses evil doings and being ordered to kill Harry Potter no matter what. Please read!


Chapter 1: The Quest, The Prophecy and The choice

A/N: Hya minna, This is my first fanfiction. I hope you like it. I have to thank Yui-chi my best friend and editor for editing this chapter. I apologize for my grammar, because English is not my first language.^^ I don't really have much to say apart from the disclaimers.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything apart from the plot and some OCs that will come later.

Here I was, at the bottom of my beloved domain (sea)-the only place I felt safe and calm in, thinking about the quest I was given by Zeus himself. The muffled sounds of thunder could be heard in the distance. I felt like laughing, me, going to a wizardry and witchcraft school? Ha! But I also felt like crying, since the mission will be over the period of seven months. That meant I will be missing school, and that I won't see my mom. Yeah, I love my mom very much and care for her, so what? Annabeth was not sure either but even so she wanted to go because that was her only chance to see the outer world; testing herself, to see the result of her training. Nico said yes, a few seconds after Chiron stopped speaking; he didn't really give a damn, but hey, who wouldn't want to see flying cars. I don't blame him. Thalia was alright with it, since she could have some fun slaying monsters. Clarisse, accepted the thought of bullying more people, making her jump in happiness. Grover said that it might be fun and that he would love to see their forests so, he agreed to go. I wasn't so sure. My senses told me that it would be a hard battle and that not everybody will survive. Also Chiron added that, like I thought, it won't be easy so that just added to my list of 'why shouldn't I go on this quest'. Also I felt that Chiron had omitted something from us. An excellent idea crossed my mind. I could visit the oracle myself and see what she will say. I willed the currents to bring me to the surface. I made quite a sophisticated entrance. I was brought by a wave to the land. My toes curled satisfied when they touched the sand as the soft granules tickled my skin. I made my way to the big attic. The trapdoor closed with a muffled thud due to the thick cover of dust. I couldn't see very well, but her presence was not easy to miss. Her aura gave a supreme, knowledgeable and powerful vibe. It was like seeing a purplish green fire burn in the middle of the darkness with its veils(darkness) coating the other objects from the visitors as if afraid the person may steal something precious. I kneeled in front of her. Her skin was -as always- stretched upon the bones, her grey plaited hair springing on her back. She opened her mouth, a green mist escaping her thin lips. I did a small victory dance in my head. I would get answers. As the room was coated with green mist, creating a Halloween like atmosphere- a verse made its way out of her throat:  
_Thee shall go to North  
Revenge thee shall stop  
Fate shall trick thee  
Destiny shall die  
Future in thy hands shan't be  
Thee soul shall shatter  
Thee body shall fall  
Thee mind shall sleep  
Thee heart shall win! _  
The mist started to descend to the wooden floorboards, the sun rays finally breaking the magic shield that was keeping them away. The bright light cast grey shadows across the oracles face. I could swear on anything that she was smirking gruesomely. I was terrified, I was scared. I didn't understand what she meant by my soul will shatter and my heart will win. So my gut feelings were correct, this will be a hard quest no doubt, but just as Annabeth said, it would test the power and logic against real monsters. I decided that I will go on the quest, forget about that cursed prophecy and have some fun damn it! I felt a tingly feeling. I was startled, looking around to see what happened. I just passed the Half-Blood Camp's border. My feet carried me here unconsciously since I was too busy thinking about the prophecy. Since I was already outside I would better go say bye to my mom. I started walking towards the road, passing the trees of the forest I became so familiar with over the few years I went to camp. I searched in my jean pocket and as soon as my fingers touched the cool surface of the gold, I let out a relieved sigh; I still had a few drachmas. I threw one onto the pavement, which hungrily ate it. The fields in front of me were overcrowded with grass. Two or three shapes were moving near the horizon. I figured it had to be horses, since their familiar presence sent the shivers – that become so normal in my life whenever one of my elements was near – down my spine. I was yet again lost in my thought as I never noticed the grey smoke taxi. Quickly, so the Grey Sisters won't get inpatient, I opened the door and sat down in the back row seat. The lady – who I know was called Wasp from my previous encounter with them – never even gave me the chance to close the door as she sped off at 120mph away from the camp.  
"Were in a hurry boy, so tell us where you want to go quickly! We are very busy these days!" Anger exclaimed. _So she has the tooth, eh?_ I thought amused.  
'Sister, watch out, to your right!' Tempest yelled. _Gods…I hope they will not fight like last time!_ I sweat dropped at the memory of my last ride with the Grey Sister Taxi as a thunder broke through the calm and clear late summer sky.  
"Upper East Side, Manhattan please." I said, thinking of how to tell my mom that I will be leaving for seven months. I know she'll smile, for me to think it's okay, but deep inside her heart and soul she knows what dangers I am facing and of course she fears my safety. I always act as if I don't see that, but it's quite obvious. You can see deep lines across her forehead. Her hair has gained a few more grey strands. Her beautiful chocolate locks stained with grey because of me! I am the worst person ever. I want to make her life easier, but my fate and destiny stop me from doing so.  
In the background I could hear three high-pitched voices; screaming at something or maybe someone. A sudden halt brought me to reality. I frantically looked at my surroundings, startled by the sudden stop. We got to my destination, I realised as my nerves calmed. During my thinking time it seems that Wasp has got the tooth, because I heard her say that we arrived. I gave her a golden drachma and exited the taxi. As soon as my foot touched the asphalt, the car left at inhuman speed, dust flying behind it. I sweat-dropped yet again. I pressed the door-bell, hoping to give my mom a surprise when she will open it. My hypothesis was right. She gasped when she saw me.

"Sally, who is at the door?" I heard a deep, fatherly voice say, from what I suspected to be the living-room.  
"Paul, you can finally meet, Percy! I am so happy…but Percy dear weren't you supposed to come on the first of September?" Mom asked as she allowed me to enter the house we bought last year. It was cosy; it had a pool in the back garden, which was bliss for me during school time. Even though the house was small it held that special place in your heart called home.  
The moment I entered the living-room I was met by the sweet scent of my mom's blue cookies. My favourite. Mhmm. On the arm-chair, sat the man I've seen when I I-Med mom last year. His salt and pepper hair was neatly gelled. His eyes met mine and I saw in them what Gabe lacked: intelligence, gentleness, equality and the one that surprised me the most love. Awkwardly, he sat up and came to me and held his hand expecting me to shake it. I quickly took his hand in my own, doing- what looked to me- the right thing.  
"Hello Percy, I am Paul Blofis nice to meet you."  
"I am Percy, sir." I was happy with the man that mom chose. I could see her together with him. She could finally be happy and she will have somebody to comfort her while I was gone.  
"Excuse me sir, but can I borrow mom for a minute. I have to talk to her about something personal."  
"Why, of course," he said smiling whole-heartedly "don't mind me." He sat back down on the chair and picked a thick book, its yellow and dusty old pages crushed under the pressure of his index finger as he opened it to the marked page. Just a few seconds passed and he was already caught in the action of the story. He made a good pair with mom. I smiled at the thought of mom being happy and always smiling. I took her hand leading her into the kitchen. Here, the smell of my mom's cookies was more intoxicating than ever. I shook my head, reminding myself of the reason I came home.  
"Mom…" I began unsure of how the break the news "I have to go on a quest. It will take seven months so I will miss school. I came home to tell you goodbye and take the nectar I have left in my bedroom. I will miss you." I lowered my head down allowing my bangs to cover my teary eyes. Suddenly…I felt the soft arms of my mom embracing me. I smiled, but frowned as soon as her tears made contact with the t-shirt I was wearing.  
"Mo-…" I began talking, but was quieted down by my mom's soft voice.  
"Don't worry dear, I will be okay, and don't talk like this quest is going to be the end of the world, I have faith in you and you know that Percy…" She managed to say through sobs.  
"Thank you mom, I love you …" I replied on the verge of tears.  
My mom broke the embrace and wiped her eyes, smiling.  
"Love you too dear, now go and get your Nectar and the best of luck, may the gods help you." Outside a thunder escaped the sky's thin shield of grey and sad clouds. It was as if they were reflecting my feelings. I walked quickly through the living-room, never giving Paul a chance to ask what was happening. I opened the wooden door that led to my bedroom and spotted the bottle of nectar, standing lonely on my bedside table. I took it and put in the inner pocket of my jacket. I went outside on my balcony and jumped, my ADHD helping me land safely. I went through the narrow path between the houses leading to the front garden. Standing on the sidewalk were my friends, Thalia, Clarissa and Annabeth, tapping their feet all at the same time, glaring at me. Strange, isn't it?  
"So seaweed Brain, are you coming or not?" They said in unison.  
"Whoa, guys no need to peer pressure me, I'm coming, just saying goodbye to mom." I replied.  
"Next time you could hurry up, man, you take ages to talk to your mom." Said Grover, fixing his false feet- or what appeared to most people-, tying his laces.  
I was offended. I loved mom, but I knew those shoes were kind of uncomfortable, so I let that one pass.  
"No shit Sherlock." Thalia said, still angry with me.  
"Fine, fine, got it. Let's move on shall we?" I said, getting a bit impatient myself.  
"Don't act like you're the one that had to wait 20 minutes, Seaweed Brain." Annabeth said, fuming, a bit. _Maybe a lot, but I wouldn't dare to say that out loud_. I shuddered at the thought of Anabeth's fist connect to my ribs. Man, could her fist hurt.  
"First we have to…"

A/N: I tried making a cliffy. I don't really know if I succeeded or not…hehe. Anywayz, hope you enjoyed and please review, I really need opinions. Until next time…..geanna minna.


End file.
